This disclosure relates to mechanisms used for hauling objects in the bed of a pickup truck, and, more particularly, to such mechanisms that hold the hauled object in a particular position in the pickup truck bed.
Owners of pickup trucks haul various items in the back bed of the truck. These items include trees, long boards, and so on. When these items are longer than the longitudinal length of the bed, a portion of the item is placed on the top of the bed rear tailgate. If one also wants to place items in the truck bed near the tailgate, the tailgate can be opened, but the longer items must be held up in the air while the tailgate is being opened. Or in the alternative, the area near the tailgate must be reached by attempting to go over the side of the truck bed. This is awkward, at best. In most instances, the area of the bed near the tailgate is not used because of this difficulty.
This disclosure provides a bar assembly adapted to be removable attached to the top of the sides of a bed of a pickup truck. The bar assembly can receive on top thereof the longer items. Since the bar assembly receives these items, the longer items no longer need to be placed on top of the rear tailgate, so the tailgate can now be used without a concern for the longer items present in the truck bed.